


salazar

by AnaGuedes



Series: Founders [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, Other, Salazar Slytherin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: Salazar Slytherin's dying. This is the fateful day.
Series: Founders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857319
Kudos: 1





	salazar

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> this is Salazar's final night. I never pictured him having a blissful end, so he is hurting.
> 
> enjoy!

The portrait of a silver snake was the view as he laid in his bed. Being ill made it difficult to even conjure a simple spell of summoning. He thanked the wizards before him that enslaved house elves, so he could scream and order them around. But often he realized that he was completely alone.

Salazar Slytherin wasn't the greatest of men. He hid a basilisk inside Hogwarts for his own purposes, fought with people he once called friends and made several enemies along the way. He didn't remember if he had ever _loved_ someone, even with some bastards around the wizarding community. Maybe he only saw himself in Merlin, a young wizard who's sorted in his house and made him his apprentice. Salazar thought one day giving him a family locket, but Merlin sought his own path, being part of the King's Round Table.

At least he could remember his youth. Often he saw himself in the woods, talking with snakes - a trait he believed it came within the family. He met Godric walking from a tavern, both challenging themselves into duels to say who cast more spells and knew more about the beginning of wizards. Godric was his best friend for so long, until meeting Rowena hid in forests and Helga after being dragged by the blue-and-bronze woman to see potion making by a master. Together, they were invincible. 

He hated the feeling of loneliness. Even when isolated from Godric, Rowena or Helga, during their years in Hogwarts, Salazar could remember how he had a heat inside him, often wanting to shared ideals and morals. It was matter of time before he fought with his closest friend - and exited himself from the narrative (not before leaving secrets under concretes). Salazar knew they often clashed for being too similar, almost like siblings. The only difference was how he saw muggles and muggle-borns. That was how he raised himself, believing in his supremacy like his father told him. Salazar left on a rainy night, with thunders and lightning fighting in the sky. He never looked back, knowing his future would play a tremendous part in years to come in Hogwarts.

Till this day, Salazar had no certain if hiding the basilisk in the chambers under the girls' bathroom on the second floor was the right decision. He was sure, however, to make it difficult for anyone who tried to let the gigantic serpent away. He knew (or hoped) only an heir discovered the secrets. 

Holding his locket tight in hand, he felt his blood running though his veins like poison. Cursing under breaths, screaming once more for elves to easy his passing. Not even the storm were easing his pain.

Salazar was hiding, living on a cabin near cliff side and surrounded by the waves crashing on rocks. In complete isolation. Completely alone. He felt his body went from shivering to numbness in seconds, his heart beating faster, and his mouth getting dry. All signs he would die in a matter of hours. 

Mesmerized by the snake in front of him, he wanted to apparat one last time in Hogwarts, before the Black Lake, to see the giant squid one more time or walk by the dungeons to see the new students and if they were truly worthy of the Slytherin pride. His thick beard started to scratch, thinking about the rock path that led to the common room. Hunting down memories, Salazar wanted to have that feeling of indulgence that consumed his body all those years ago.

A thunder was heard after the lightning struck closely to his hut. The night sky was lit up, almost eclipsing the moon light behind the water-filled clouds. A small grin appeared in his face, sensing the fear of those who lived with him - by no choice. Salazar enjoyed this sensation, getting pleasure of it as the time went by and his hair started to go grey. The elves shivered while serving the food, both by the storm happening outside and because of the man they called master. He liked being feared.

He called, in Parseltongue, the animal of his admiration since childhood. Wrapping the bed, sitting by Salazar's side, the snakes often made him feel better, bearing the pain coming from his bowels. Salazar decided this would be his fate, leaving it all to those who dared to search for him and his possessions. Living close enough to civilization, he knew those who claimed be his children would fight to get the locket as heirloom. His descendants would fight, kill if necessary, to retrieve his most valuable possession - something he would offer without hesitation to whom showed the true nature of a Slytherin. 

The rainstorm continued to rage, making the waves get more violent and dangerous. Even the far trees of the woods were howling by the wind. His pain was also getting into his nerves, going through his entire body, making him bawl and curse under so many names. The serpents ease whatever was possible, trying to cover the feeling. Salazar just wanted to pass out and never wake up, forget what happened in his life, letting a void consume what was left.

As he closed his eyes, the storm seemed to find its peace Salazar still laid in his bed, surrounded by snakes, revisiting childhood memories and power over those he considered were weaker than him, growl in pain. His breath were getting slower and deeper, while his heart was pumping each time less blood in his veins. His muscles were stiffened, counting the seconds to his ultimate end. Salazar felt the frozen skin of snakes resting on his body, understanding his time finally came. And he was able to put his mind in silence.

It wasn't like he imagined. His soul drifted in linger, taking the opportunity to settle on his own. The green-and-silver man rooted waiting for those to dispute his belongings, giving time to storm to cease and the waves to calm. The woods still howled and echoed his wizard abilities, as the snakes paved and encounter those worthy of their affection. The elves were thrown inside the messy leaves, waiting for the new master. His tiny cabin was destroyed by future gales, always succumbing to time. 

Salazar never felt his pride to end, as the time proven most of his line would follow his steps on ambition and power.

**Author's Note:**

> be kind!


End file.
